You Know
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: B&D Part 1. SMUT! I didn't mean to—and I had this nagging suspicion that someone from 'up there', probably Aphrodite, was laughing at me—but I found the magazine. And yeah, now that I think about it, Aphrodite probably did have something to do with it.


…_**You Know  
**__******by Eris**_

_******

* * *

**_

**[Percy]**

I hadn't meant to buy the magazine_._ Mom had taken me to the bookstore and handed me ten dollars in case I found something that interested me, even though she knew that reading wasn't my favorite pastime. See, I'm kind of dyslexic. My brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, and when I try to read English, the letters keep swimming around the page, making it real difficult for me to…well, you get the point. So anyway, she headed off to find the things she needed and left me to browse, and after only a minute or so, I found it.

Maxim magazine.

Okay, I'll admit that the only reason it caught my attention was because of it had this one word I've been thinking about for a few months now. All right _fine_, ever since two years ago when I overheard locker-room talk that star quarterback Rick Flagg had finally 'scored' with his cheerleader girlfriend Amanda Perkins. It hadn't taken me long to understand what 'scored' meant for Rick, and after that, I'd been wondering how long it would take for me and my girlfriend to get to that point. I mean, it's not like I'm not in a rush to…_you know_, or anything, but I'm blaming it all on teenage hormones and being male in general.

Back to the point I'm trying to make. I didn't mean to—and I had this nagging suspicion that someone from 'up there', probably Aphrodite, was laughing at me—but I found the magazine_._ And yeah, now that I think about it, Aphrodite probably did have something to do with it.

Anyway, my downstairs head was thinking for me when I grabbed the magazine and handed the money over to the vendor. Thankfully, he didn't make any comment and simply dropped it into a plastic bag, which I tucked into my jacket so that my mother wouldn't ask to see what I bought. She'd probably have a heart attack from _that_, instead of the fact that I fought monsters on an almost weekly basis.

And if she knew, I'd _never_ live it down once she got over the shock.

When I got home, I rifled through the glossy pages until I came across the article that caught my attention. And I _knew_ I was blushing as I painstakingly deciphered (dyslexic, remember?) the words I was reading. Despite being self-conscious about..._you know_, I found myself unable to stop.

Learning, that is. Not doing…_you know_.

Annabeth (my girlfriend) would probably admire my study ethic if it wasn't about _that_. She's one of the children of Athena, you see, so she's all for learning and even more enthusiastic about applying what she learned. But I don't think she'd be as approving when the topic was about _it._

And now that I think about it, Athena would probably kill me if she realized what I was doing. She kind of hates me since I'm the son of Poseidon, and they've been rivals ever since forever. She told me herself that she hadn't liked my friendship with her daughter, and I knew that the only reason I wasn't dead yet was because she didn't want to offend my dad big time, but I'd be in real trouble with her if she discovered my not-so-honorable thoughts about Annabeth.

So since I was expecting a good thrashing from the Goddess of Wisdom any time now, I was real surprised when I got out of school two weeks later to find Annabeth waiting impatiently outside for me. "There you are!" she huffed, hopping onto her feet and dusting off her clothes quickly. She was still wearing her school uniform, a simple white button down and a pleated blue skirt that fell just a few inches below her knee. Most of her mortal friends accessorized with the uniform, like wearing a vest over the shirt, but Annabeth wasn't into that stuff. She was practical and down to earth and just so _Annabeth_… She looked beautiful.

"Annabeth!" I squeaked guiltily. I was kind of undressing her in my head not five minutes ago, and seeing her now was downright shocking.

And tempting. I wanted to pull her into the school, find a janitor's closet and fulfill one of the fantasies that I'd entertained myself with all throughout English class. But my upstairs head kicked into gear and started wondering what in Hades she was doing here. We hadn't made any plans to see each other anytime this week. Did something happen?

I asked, and she shook her head quickly. "No, nothing's up," she told me as we began walking home.

I relaxed. "So you missed me then?" I teased, smiling wider when she scowled uncomfortably. "You did!" I laughed, pulling her closer even though she was trying to shrug me off.

"You're such a jerk, Percy," she growled, but let me slip an arm around her waist. I kissed the top of her head, still laughing, and she eventually started talking again. When we got to the apartment, my parents were already on their way out. I'd forgotten they were heading to Montauk for some downtime, and more than a handful of ideas on how to spend the weekend came to mind. All of them involved Annabeth in one way or another.

"Are you staying for the weekend, Annabeth?" Mom asked, frowning as she eyed Annabeth's school bag.

"No, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth replied to my disappointment. It must've shown on my face because Mom shot me a disapproving look. "I'm just visiting for today. Nico's supposed to drop by later, too."

Mom relaxed. "Oh, all right. Say hello to him for me," she said, grabbing her suitcase. "Percy, honey, there's some leftover in the fridge and emergency money in the jar."

"I know, Mom," I told her, giving her a kiss and a hug. "Be safe."

It took her four seconds to leave and close the door, and then I was alone in my home with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**[Annabeth]**

I made my way to the living room to drop my bag and plop on the couch. Percy followed after a few moments, and I finally got the kiss I'd been waiting for since I got up this morning. He hadn't been wrong when he said I missed him, but I wasn't going to admit to that—he had a big enough ego already.

He exhaled lightly, the warm air rushing over my cheek and making me shiver. Percy always made me feel good, like I was the only one that mattered in the world. If you multiply that feeling by _a whole lot_, then you get the gist on how Percy's kisses make me feel.

By the time we pulled away from each other, Percy had me trapped between him and the couch, and I had no idea how I got there, though I vaguely recalled how my hands had ended up under his shirt, feeling all the delicious muscles that rippled under my fingers. He pressed his forehead to my shoulder, obviously trying to rein in his control, but I wasn't having any of that. Once Percy began his retreat, it was difficult to get him to open up again, especially these last two months. I had no idea why, but he kept leaving me frustrated and…_you know_.

I was starting to resent him for it.

I mean, he's a _guy_! _He_ should be the one who tries to press for…_you know_, and _I_ should be the one pulling away. But instead, Percy's the same honorable person I've known for five years and I'm the one who's after…_ you know_, like I'm some kind of damn nymph!

But not tonight. I'm bound and determined to get some kind of release, even if I have to trick Percy into giving me one.

I pushed up against him, enough to free one of my legs that had tangled with his. Hooking my liberated limb over his hip, I removed a hand from under his shirt and tangled my fingers into his hair, turning his head so that I could take another kiss. I rolled my hips again, making him grunt in surprise. His hands moved quickly to my hips, keeping them still as he pulled his lips off mine.

A stab of rejection shot through me, but I knew Percy. He wanted to find out what I was doing, why I wasn't letting him stop like usual, and I absolutely _refused_ to beg for this. Not for this.

Never for this.

So I latched my lips on that spot under his jaw, the one that made him shut his eyes tightly and buck underneath me over a year ago when I first found it, and sucked harshly. His breath turned ragged, his fingers slacking on my hips. I moved against him again, drawing a guttural groan from him that made me tremble in excitement. I blew gently over the wet area and rocked my hips at the same time, and he braced himself on an arm before rocking back into me. I gasped at the _fantastic_ friction I felt and despite myself, I blushed when I felt moisture seep from me down there. I didn't stop moving though, and neither did he.

"Gods, Annabeth," he muttered hoarsely, his head falling back on my shoulder. He began rolling his hips harder against me, making me pant with each _wonderful_ movement. His free hand trailed a path over my belly and came up to cup my breast, shocking me at the very bold, very unPercy-like gesture. Then he squeezed gently, and I stopped caring because that felt _amazing_.

Percy lifted his head and slanted his lips over mine, muffling the moans that he was tearing from my throat. I felt wound up, like I was coiled so tightly, and I feared that Percy would stop and I'd feel like this _forever_—

Suddenly, he wretched his lips away. I cried out in frustration as he sat up, but that was short-lived when he pulled me up with him, sitting me on his lap. I met his gaze and saw this hungry, almost insane glint shine in his eyes as his hands pushed me onto him as he lifted his hips up to me. The fabric of his pants felt rougher somehow, and this hot, white light burst into my eyes, making me I cry out as my hands reached out for something to hold onto as I fell. A furious throbbing echoed through my being and it felt as if every inch of my nerves were being electrocuted.

Vaguely, I heard Percy shout a curse and then mutter something, but I had no idea what. The next thing I know, Percy's cupping my face and looking at me with this deep reverence in his eyes. It took me a moment to register the feeling of satisfaction that came with…well, coming. But it felt different too, probably because this time, it wasn't a solo act.

Or maybe it was because it was Percy who'd given me release.

I hummed contentedly, smiling lazily at him. Percy smiled back, kissing me on the forehead. I wrinkled my nose, but then he kissed the tip of it before catching my lips with his. I sighed happily. This felt really nice, sitting here on the couch and basking in the afterglow of what we'd just done.

"So," Percy murmured, running his fingers through my hair. "Nico isn't really coming here, is he?"

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Oh goody! It's been so long since I wrote smut, and I missed it so! Please review, so that I know how bad I've gotten and what I need to improve. And if you're just going to complain about this story being smut, I gave a warning at the summary, so you have NO RIGHT TO WHINE IN MY REVIEWS. Go PM me instead, and we'll hash it out privately._

_Got it? Awesome._

_Love,_

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I only wish I thought of a story like Percy Jackson first. I'm completely in love with the Greek myths, so Percy Jackson is so much more my cup of tea than Harry Potter. Sorry J. K. Rowling!_


End file.
